There's something about Chloe
by 47Bechloe47
Summary: Beca Mitchell, the hottest DJ in LA, is living her dream. She realizing something is missing and that's Chloe beadle. Beca is to scared to admit her feelings but when an ex comes back to town, Beca knows she has to do something. Will they be able to continue there future together or will it be shuddered by chloes jealous ex ?
1. The night it began

A/N- Ok so I have decided to go through and fix the story so Im re-editing the chapters so we are all going to have to be patient. Thanks.

Beca smiled at the crowd. "Thanks for everyone coming out tonight! You guys were great LA, be sure to come back for my gig in two weeks." Beca got up from the booth and headed down to the bar.

"That was amazing short stack!" Her best friend,Amy, exclaimed hugging the DJ.

"Thanks Amy!'' Beca replied with a smile.

The two made their way down to the bar and sat down,Amy called over the bartender and order them both drinks to start off the night. "You know a drunk Beca is the best. Its funny watching a tipsy Beca." Amy giggled.

Beca slapped Amy on the arm. "Just shut up." Beca trailed off, looking over at the redhead.

Amy was about to say something but she saw Beca eyeing the redhead so she decided to keep quiet, sitting there with a big grin on her face.

The bartender soon came back with their shots, which Beca quickly drowned, "Hey give that redhead over there a shot too, and bring me some more while your at it." Beca smirked,

Chloe was chewing on her straw when the bartender placed a shot down in front of her. "Um I didn't order this." Chloe spoke,looking at the glass confusingly.

"I know the DJ ordered it for you. I'd say you are lucky, shes never done that before.'' The bartender grinned.

Chloe looked over towards the DJ and blushed when she was Beca looking over at her. She gulped down the shot and grinned at the brunette as she got up and walked over towards her, sitting down in the open seat next to her.

"You were great tonight! By the way thanks for the shot." Chloe giggled.

Amy got up and smirked. "Ill leave you too be, Im keeping my boyfriends waiting."

Beca laughed, turning her attention back to the redhead. "Thanks and no problem, anyone as beautiful as you deserves it."

Chloe bit her lip and giggled. "Thanks but look who's talking!"

Beca raised her brow.

"You two ladies need anything?" The bartender asked.

"Two more shots," Beca ordered with a grin.

The bartender quickly came back with the shots.

Beca picked up her glass. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." Chloe bumped her glass into Beca and then chugged it down.

"You know your really,really,really hot." Beca slurred.

Chloe giggled. "Thanks."

A blonde came over and tugged Chloe's arm. "Sorry to intrude but Chloe we gotta go."

Chloe frowned, "Aww guess I gotta go."

Beca nodded. "Hold on what your name?"

"Chloe, and can I have your number?" Chloe asked, handing Beca her phone

Beca grinned as she typed in her number.,handing it back to the redhead. "Well I'm Beca,"

"Thanks, glad I got to meet you." Chloe grinned,

"You too." Beca smirked

After that the two went their different ways as Beca went to find Amy. She soon found Amy grinding on some guy and just shook her head. "Hey Amy I'm leaving. Care to join?" Beca giggled.

Amy nodded, following the short girl out of the club. Beca pulled out her phone, dialing a cab.

The two got into the cab as Beca phone chimed.

 _Hey,_

 _I just wanted to make sure you got home was an amazing night with an amazing we can hang out soon._

 _-Chloe xxx_

Beca grinned as she quickly typed a response.

 _Thanks for checking on me. I had a great night too._

 _-Beca_

Once Beca got home she headed strait for her bedroom. She collapsed and fell asleep, thinking of Chloe.


	2. I Can't

Beca woke up with a killer headache. "Ughh what the hell happened last night?"

Amy laughed and handed her a Tylenol. "You got drunk short stack."

"No shit Sherlock." Beca grunted as swallowed the pill.

Beca pulled herself up and sat on the bed,reaching over to her phone. The brunette looked down at her phone,seeing she had a message.

Hey

 _Hope you aren't feeling like I do right now. Hangovers suck,LOL. Anyway wanna hang out tomorrow?_

 _-Chloe xxxx_

Beca bit her lip as she thought of something to type.

 _Haha yeah hangovers suck. Uhh_ _Tomorrow sounds good, text me the details._

 _-Beca_

* * *

Chloe smirked at her phone as she looked at Becas response. Chloe lied there in bed and thought about what they should do tomorrow.

 _How about we go get lunch tomorrow at 2?_

 _-Chloe xx_

Chloe yawned and stretched out her arms. She couldn't wait untill tomorrow. Chloe got out of bed and grinned as she walked to the kitchen to be greeted by Aubrey. "Morning Chlo, Why you so happy this morning?" Aubrey teased her, smirking.

"Nothing I just got plans for tomorrow." Chloe shrugged.

* * *

Beca found herself having trouble getting ready. "This isn't even a date. Why am I so worried." Beca mumbled to herself.

Beca finally settled on a plaid button down,black skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots.

She quickly did her makeup and gave a long sigh before exiting the bathroom.

"Woah where you going shorty, it's not often you actually dress up?" Amy exclaimed, looking over at the small DJ.

Beca bit her lip. "I'm actually meeting the girl from the bar."

Amy smiled. "Good for you now go get her!"

Beca rolled her eyes as she walked out the door, heading to the diner.

* * *

Chloe quickly slipped on her heels as she grabbed her purse, rushing into the living room.

"Do I look ok 'Bree?" Chloe asked frantically.

"You look great Chloe." Aubrey smiled.

"I just hope she liked me." Chloe sighed, heading out the door.

Chloe pulled up to the diner and saw Beca waiting outside.

Chloe smirked as she walked over to the brunette. "You look great."

"An you look great too," Beca exclaimed, smiling at the taller girl.

Chloe grinned as she both walked inside and sat down at a booth.

"So how have you been?" Beca asked, fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's been good." Chloe smiled at how nervous Beca was getting.

Beca nodded thinking of something to say.

"So um err what do you do for a living?" Beca asked, looking up at the redhead this time.

"I'm actually an actress." Chloe replied.

Beca nodded. "That's cool."

Chloe nodded along. "Yeah I actually had an audition just the other day."

"Really for what movie?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Pitch perfect." Chloe replied.

* * *

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked with a smile.

"I'll have a cheese burger." Beca said

"And I'll have the salad please." Chloe added.

The waitress smiled and went to place their order.

The two chatted, telling each other things about themselves while they waited for the food.

"This is good." Chloe exclaimed.

"It is." Beca agreed, taking another bite of her burger.

They both finished shortly after and the waiter came back with the bill, which Beca grabbed.

"No Beca it's my turn to pay. You payed for our drinks." Chloe snatched the bill from Beca.

Beca let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

Chloe smirked and handed the waitress the bill and they both walked out of the restaurant and they sat down on a bench outside.

"You know I had a lot of fun day." Chloe spoke up.

"Me too." Beca smiled.

Chloe reached over and put a hand on Becas thigh.

Beca felt a slight tingling on where Chloe touched and started blushing.

"You know what? I dont know why I did this, I cant be friends with you. I gotta go." Beca quickly got up and just left Chloe behind.

Chloe watched Beca walked off and her mouth just hung open. "I screwed up. Fuck." Chloe mumbled as a tear fell down her face.

* * *

Beca hit the steering wheel in frustration. "She's gonna hate me. I lead her in the wrong direction."

Beca sat there crying in her car and called Amy.

"Amy I need you help." Beca sobbed into the phone

"Aww what happened." Amy's voice was filled with concern on the other end of the phone.

" Chloe happened! I just flipped out and just told her that I can't fall in love but I have. I'm in love with that girl and I just ruined everything." Beca mumbled into the phone, followed by more sobs.h

"Beca everything gonna be ok. For Christ sakes your Beca effin Mitchell!" Amy exclaimed.

"How?"

"Text her and try to talk to her. If that doesn't work, make her a song," Amy smirked.

Beca nodded and though about it. "Thanks Amy. Bye, I'll be home soon."

Beca pulled out her phone and started typing away

 _Chloe,_

 _I'm really sorry. I shouldn't of done that, I just freaked out. I know you probably hate my guts and I would too. I realized something when I left and I screwed up. Give me one chance to make it up to you._

 _-Beca_


	3. Forgive me

Chloe glared down at the text. Chloe couldn't reply. This girl made her mad, happy, sad, this girl made Chloe an emotional mess.

Aubrey sighed,she hated seeing Chloe like this. If Aubrey could get her hands on this girl, she would rip apart that DJ.

Chloe hit the pillow in frustration. "Aubrey I don't know what to do. She wants me to forgive her but ugh!"

Aubrey sat down by Chloe and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It's ok Chlo."

Chloe wiped her tears and started to drift off to sleep and Aubrey smirked. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she grabbed Chloe's phone.

Aubrey scrolled untill she saw Becas name and clicked it.

The phone rang and then finally Beca picked up Chloe.

"Omg Chloe I'm so sorry. I was a Dick. Please forgive and let me make it up to you tonight at my gig. Please I really want you to be there." Beca pleaded into the phone.

"This isn't Chloe but I will make sure she it there because she really likes you. I swear to god if you break her I will fucking kill you. You should she her right now she is a mess. She wouldn't eat or anything Beca. Get your shit together by tonight." Aubrey growled.

Beca stood there in shock. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die."

Beca ran around the room and picked out an outfit and took extra time getting ready for this gig. She had to make it special.

Aubrey dragged Chloe out of the house. "Come on you need to let loose."

Chloe groaned but followed after Aubrey. She did need to cut loose.

* * *

Beca headed off to the club and arrived about 15 minutes later and she walked into a crowded building.

Beca walked up to the booth and sat down, she let out a long sigh, no sign of Chloe.

"Thanks for everyone coming out tonight!" Beca looked around and smiled sightly when she saw Chloe.

Chloe glared over at Aubrey, "You set me up! I don't want to see Beca!" Chloe started to walk off as Aubrey grabbed her arm.

"I have a special performance. I really screwed something up and I want to apologize. I understand if you hate me but let me give you this." Beca explained.

"So here we go." Beca sighed. ''I'm so glad you made time to see 's life? Tell me how's your family?I haven't seen them in a 've been good, busier than ever,We small talk, work and the weather,Your guard is up and I know the last time you saw meIs still burned in the back of your gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"And I go back to December all the turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.I go back to December all the days I haven't been sleeping,Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.When your birthday passed and I didn't I think about summer, all the beautiful times,I watched you laughing from the passenger I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye." I go back to December all the time. All the

time."

Beca was now looking strait at Chloe.

Aubrey watched Chloe and the DJ carefully. She had to admit this stunt was cute and she was starting to grow on the short brunette.

"So this is me swallowing my in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."And I go back to December all the turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,So good to me, so how you held me in your arms that September night,The first time you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is wishful thinking,Probably mindless dreaming,But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right."

Chloe was now sobbing as she watched the DJ's beautiful performance. This was by far the best thing anyone's ever done for her.

"I'd go back in time and change it but I can' if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride,Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."And I go back to December...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.I go back to December all the the time."

Beca finished as a tear ran down her face and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry." Beca sniffled.

The crowd cheered and Beca returned to her booth. Beca whipped her tears off her face with her sleeve as she started playing her mixes.

* * *

Chloe sat at the bar, drowning her drink when she felt someone tap her as she looked over to find her ex. "Hey Tom." Chloe giggled drunkenly.

Tom grinned. "Hey Chloe, let me order you another drink?"

Chloe eagerly nodded.

Tom ordered another drink for Chloe as the two talked,

Chloe finished her third drink as she look over at Tom. "Err I should go,"

Tom grabbed her arm, "Dont leave yet, come on lets go dance."

Chloe stumbled after him.

* * *

Becas last song played. "That's all for tonight! Thanks for coming out."

Beca rushed out of the booth and went to look for Chloe. She soon to see the redhead,and was leaving with a boy as he wrap his arm around her.

Chloe wasnt gonna wait for her to finally admit her feelings but she still felt broken even though she saw it coming

Beca kicked the ground. "Why does this have to be so hard."

"Get your hand of of me Tom! I am not interested in you." She heard a familiar voice scream, Beca whipped around to see Chloe walking away from the boy.

Tom grabbed Chloe from behind and kept a strong grip on her. "Come on babe."

Chloe frowned, "Leave me alone."

Beca ran over to Chloe and glared over at the guy, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Leave me alone." Beca screamed at the guy.

Tom laughed. "Say out of this. She just drunk right now and she doesn't know whats happening,You think you can just come here and be a hero but Chloes mine."

Beca punched the guy across the face. "Actually Chloe's mine."

Tom glared at her and threw a punch at her and the DJ stumbled back. Beca threw another punch, hitting him strait in the jaw.

Beca grabbed Chloe, "Come on Chloe lets take you home."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and giggled. "Your were great tonight and you smell good."

Beca smirked. 'Thanks."

"Beca take me to your house, I don't wanna go home." Chloe whinnied as she got in the car,

"Fine." Beca nodded

* * *

They both plopped down on the bed and Chloe almost fell asleep instantly. Beca grinned to herself as she bent down and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "I love you Chlo and I hope one day I'll have the courage to say it to you while your awake."


End file.
